1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an opthalmologic apparatus that illuminates an ocular fundus of a tested eye, and can photograph the ocular fundus of the tested eye with high resolution based on the reflective beam from the ocular fundus.
2. Description of Related Art
By convention, it is known an opthalmologic apparatus as an ocular fundus camera that illuminates an ocular fundus of a tested eye, and can photograph an ocular fundus of a tested eye based on the reflective beam from the ocular fundus.
An ocular fundus camera of this kind has the disadvantages of not being able to obtain an ocular fundus image with high resolution as well as a clear image of the ocular fundus having high magnification with effects of aberration of an ocular optical system because the reflective beam of the ocular fundus passes through the ocular optical system formed by a cornea, a crystal lens, a glass body and so on.
Therefore, a technology to obtain a clear image of the ocular fundus having high magnification is proposed by providing on the image photographing system an aberration measurement part which measures an optical aberration of a tested eye and a variable shape mirror (deformable mirror) which compensates, based on the signals from the aberration measurement part, the distortions of the wave front of the reflective beam generated due to the optical aberration (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,115).
An opthalmologic apparatus of this kind, although has shallow focus depth, is able to obtain an ocular fundus image having high magnification that can determine till the photoreceptor cell level, but an ocular fundus is formed from a tissue comprising transparent multi-layers, with only an ocular fundus image focused on a region of a layer in the depth direction, it is problematic that sufficient information with regard to the ocular fundus can not be obtained. There is a need for an opthalmologic apparatus that can solve the situation.